


Itty-Bitty Bones

by EllisDeeBunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Brassberry' Sans, 'Edgy' Sans, BittyBones, F/M, Gen, Mama - Freeform, Other, Underfell Sans, mostlyfluff, smol sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisDeeBunny/pseuds/EllisDeeBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to get a pet. Unfortunately, this pet has a temper.</p><p>(WARNING; Some of the links may contain fontcest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at first Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://fucken-crybaby.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Ffucken-crybaby.tumblr.com%2F).



> I go this from Crybaby!!! Her adoptables are so ADORABLE!!! Really, check it out!  
> (http://fucken-crybaby.tumblr.com/post/139242401661/sansy-from-undertale-lazy-always-hungry-loves)
> 
> Also, I got this entire idea from BitterSweetDeath's story "The Smallest Sans". It's kind of hard not to do the whole petshop thing and I'm going to try to keep mine as different from theirs as I can. I highly suggest you read it.  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6052072/chapters/13874842)  
> This is my first attempt ever at a fanfic, so constructive criticizem is appreciated. It is also unbetaed, so I apologize for any incorrect spelling or grammar.

When you first heard about Mama Crybaby’s Bitty Adoption Center, you had been unsure. Sure, you had seen a few of the little monsters with their owners on the street, and my god were they adorable, but you weren’t sure adopting one was right for you. They were so tiny you were afraid you would hurt them. But working from home made you lonely, and you wanted a companion. After a few weeks of research, you decided that checking out the center wouldn’t hurt.  
Walking into the shop, you were greeted by a tall rabbit monster with sandy fur and thick red hair. She had multiple piercings on her lovely long ears and a rather friendly smile. A bitty was perched on her shoulder, chattering to her softly with a stern look on his little face.

“Oh, welcome to Mama Crybaby’s Bitty Adoption Center! I’m Mama Crybaby, but you can call me Cry. How can I help you today?” She said happily as the Bitty waved at you.

“Oh, um hi. I’m, um, just here to look.” You say, rubbing the back of your head.

Cry nodded in understanding, “Well, the information about the Bitties is on the posters, if you have any questions just ask me. Its playtime right now, if you want you can meet them.”

You nodded, and followed her down a short hallway behind the counter to a door. Cry warned you to watch your step as she hopped over a small plastic wall keeping the more adventurous Bitties from escaping. There were about a few dozen of them, little skeletons and flame creatures, running about. You noticed a few in bright clothing, while others seemed more muted. A rather flamboyant skeleton with a shirt that read “Bitch” was sitting on a pile of costume jewelry, glaring at the others. A some were napping on a large pillow, cuddling with each other. There were a few little tanks on an upper shelf, too. Most were empty, but there were a couple with single Bitties, either pacing or hiding. 

“Those little guys are in heat right now and have to be separated from the others,” Cry said when you asked, “They aren’t up for adoption right now either, because of it. Well, just take a seat and the little ones will come to you.”

So you sat down on the floor, and almost immediately overwhelmed by tiny faces staring up at you. A chorus of “Hi!” “Hello!” and “Who are you?” erupted from the group. As you began to interact with them, answering questions and talking to the tiny creatures, you couldn’t help but smile. A few had hidden when you had entered, and were cautiously peeking out and watching you. The longer you were around them, the more you could see the appeal of them. It was amazing, how each one had such a different personality. Unfortunately, none of them seemed quite right for you. Yes, they were cute and quirky, but something was just off.  
About half an hour into interacting with the Bitties, you were beginning to lose hope. You had spoken to the emotional Cherry Bitties, and their anxiety only made yours go up. The Teacup, Pappy and Baby Blues were just a bit too clingy for you, and the shy little Rays and Meeks just didn't go with your personality. The Lil Bros and Bosses weren’t interested in you, though that wasn’t much of a surprise. Just as you moved to stand up, you felt a sharp pain in your hand. You let out a yelp of pain and jerked your hand back, glaring down.  
Looking up at you with a shit eating grin, a bit of your blood trickling down his chin, was an Edgy Bitty. His little red eyes were glowing with glee, and in the blink if an eye he teleported a few feet away, out of your reach. The other, helpful Bitties came to your aid, asking if you were ok. After you calmed them down, you stood up and told them all bye. As you stepped over the barrier, separating yourself from them, you looked over your shoulder at the Edgy that had bitten you. He seemed to be getting scolded by another Bitty, but he looked so proud of himself, his little golden tooth shining as he smiled. For some reason, it felt wrong to you, leaving him with the others. It made your chest ache, like you were leaving a friend behind. 

You left the center, Cry calling for you to visit again soon, and went back to your flat. That night you couldn’t help but think of that little Bitty, running your fingers over the bite he had given you. You fell asleep, images of boney, red slippered feet running through your dreams.


	2. Welcome...home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to prepare your apartment for Edgy!

It had been two weeks sense you had gone to the adoption center, and the entire time you couldn’t get the little skeleton out of your head. The bite mark had scabbed over, and you knew it was going to leave a scar, but every time you looked at it you felt a tug at your heart. When you had first considered getting a Bitty, you had done some research on the Edgy group and initially blown them off completely. The description of them just didn’t seem right for you, but something in you seemed to think the one at the center was right. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t try to fight with the others over your attention, but got it the easiest, and most painful, way. Finally, you pulled the center’s number up on your phone and decided to call and see if the little Edgy had already been adopted. 

“Mama Crybaby’s Bitty Adoption Center, this is Cry speaking. How can I help you?” The voice said after three rings.

“Hello Cry, this is (Y/N) calling. I was in about two weeks ago and I was wondering if any of the Edgy Bitties had gotten new homes sense I was in?” you say, crossing your fingers.

“You mean the one that bit you?” Cry chuckled, “He’s still here. He’s actually been a lot more temperamental sense you left, spending most of his time in timeout for picking on everyone. Are you interested in him?”

“Yes!” you say quickly, nodding like a fool even though she couldn’t see you, “Can you tell me everything I’ll need prepared for him? I’ll come get him tomorrow, if that works.”

Cry was ecstatic to home the little Edgy, and quickly gave you a short list of things to get, mostly bandages to prepare for a barrage of biting the first few weeks. You also needed to get some basic food for him, he had a particular love of mustard, and some games and toys to keep him entertained. As soon as you got off the phone you snatched your purse and practically ran to the store.

While shopping, you happened to pass a fabric isle and something caught your eye. It was a bolt of black fabric cloth with little red bones on it. On closer inspection you realized that it was a thick fleece, perfect for a blanket. You got a yard of the fabric with plans to cut it for your new companion. You also found a small plushy bat that fit in the center of your palm, just the right size for a Bitty.  
As you continued looking around the store, you noticed a build-your-own doll house in the craft isle. You remembered seeing a few of them at the center, and wondered if Edgy would like one. You began to skim through the designs, looking for one you thought he might like. Most were too girly, and the rooms seemed too small. The last dollhouse, though, was perfect.  
It was a simple four room two story house, with eight windows and one door. It could be shut and opened from the back, but you planned to glue it shut so your new companion could have privacy. The door opened and closed, as did all the windows. Looking closer you realized that windows were actual glass, and the wood looked like it was hickory rather than plywood. The best part, though, was that the little house could be wired to have working lights and switches. You then remembered that you had your old Barbie Glamour shower from when you were a kid, and realized that it would be able to fit in one of the rooms. Of course you’d paint it, though. You highly doubted that the Edgy would like a pink shower. You practically squealed, getting a few odd looks shot your way. You snagged the dollhouse, along with a small bottle of every color of nontoxic paint they had. Maybe the two of you could paint it together.   
You made sure to grab a doll bed for him, though you hoped he would sleep in your bed with you, along with a few other pieces of furniture. You got a chest and dresser, which would eventually have clothing for him, once you got his measurements. A wooden dining set too, with two plush chairs and some simple white cutlery. The finished doll furniture was a little more expensive, but it looked nicer and more comfortable. The more you looked at the dollhouse picture on the box, the more you realized that the wooden floors looked uncomfortable and there were no curtains. You skimmed through the options in the walls, but they were just too girly. Thank god you could sew. Back to the fabric isle!!!

You were practically trembling with excitement when you got to your flat that evening. You spent the rest of the night Bitty-proofing your flat. You took all the precautions you felt necessary, and by the time you went to bed you were positive that Edgy would love your home. Then you got to work building the house. The box said it was a two day job, but you were able to get it in only six hours. You were even able to put the dark red fabric down as carpet, and made a few black curtains for him to draw. It was perfect. 

When morning finally came you were up with the sun. Usually you slept in until eleven or twelve before you got up, but you had barely slept out of pure excitement. You felt like a kid at Christmas, jittery and eager. As you dressed and ate, you kept glancing at the clock. Finally, it was time for you to go.  
You bolted out of the complex, almost slamming into the mailman on your way. The adoption center was only a few blocks away, so you opted to walk. As you got to the building, you noticed Cry unlocking the doors and waved. 

“You’re here early,” She said as you came up to her, “excited?”

“Yea, I spent all of yesterday getting ready for him.” You smile as you walk into the building with her. 

“Wait out here while I get everyone up and fed. Then they’ll start playing and we can go over everything.” She said as she walked around the counter and to the back room. 

From where you were you could hear Cry call out to the Bitties as she opened the door. It was so cute to hear the chorus of voices all calling for her, demanding the attention of their ‘mama’. You wondered, for a moment, if Edgy would want to call you that, or if it would be weird to him. As you waited, you walked around the front room and looked at the wall items.   
There were posters with examples of different Bitties, along with a general personality description of each. You scanned the posters until you found the Edgy information. The little skeleton in the picture looked similar to the one you wanted, but the photo bitty had tiny sneakers, a little spiked collar, and no golden tooth. He had his little arms crossed and was trying to look tough, which made you giggle. Underneath the picture was the description.

‘Edgy Bitties are biters, though they mostly this is for attention. It takes a lot to keep an Edgy Bitty from lashing out when they are upset or angry, and they will often fight other Bitties if they feel jealous. Though they act tough, Edgy Bitties crave attention and will do anything to get it. If an Edgy Bitty cannot get your attention in a positive manner then they will begin to act out, but with the proper care they will love you unconditionally.’

You gave a little squeal of excitement, and spun to the front desk to wait for Cry. You could see her talking to a few of the Bitties, but you couldn’t hear what she was saying. After a few minutes she stood up and you noticed that she had the little Edgy Bitty in her hands. He was clutching her thumb, looking at you as Cry stepped over the barricade, where a group of little ones had gathered to wave their friend off. You watched as she sat him in a small pet box. You could hear him grumbling from inside, but couldn’t make out what he was saying. After signing the adoption papers, Cry gave you a Bitty care package with all the basics even though you already had most of the stuff at home. 

“If anything goes wrong or if you have any questions feel free to call,” Cry said as she took the papers for filing, “He’s actually very excited about getting adopted, but he’s probably going to be pretty standoffish at first. Just give him his space. If he acts up, just put him in timeout for a bit. That usually does the trick.” 

You nodded and smiled, clutching the supplies close to your chest, and asked, “Why does he have to go in the box, though?”

“For his own safety,” She replied, “just let him out when you get home.”

You nodded and carefully took the box and supplies, thanked Cry, and left the center. As you walked home you could feel him shuffling and moving in the box and suspected he was nervous. Hoping to calm him down, you began to talk softly to him through the holes in his little cardboard prison. You told him that you were so excited for him to be living with you, that you hoped he would like your apartment, how you stayed up all night building him his own little hide-away and if he wanted the two of you could go shopping so he could pick his own things out. He didn’t respond to you, but you felt that he had stopped moving and hoped that was a good sign.  
When you got to your apartment you made sure the door was firmly shut behind you before you sat his box on the floor beside the dollhouse and opened the lid. You peeked in and saw him sitting cross legged, looking up at you with one of his little red slippers in his hand. You smiled at his adorableness and reached your hand into the box to help him out…when he slapped your hand away with the little slipper.

“I can get out myself!” he snapped as you jerked your hand back.

“Oh, ok sorry.” you said as you watched him struggle to hoist himself over the lip of the carrier, only to have it flip with his weight. 

You snickered as he peeked out from under the box, a little red blush across his bony features, and glared at you with his ruby eyes. He shoved the box up and off of him, and dusted his little black basketball shirts off before standing up straight and taking in his surroundings. He looked at you and smiled, his golden tooth shining in the light.  
Then he teleported to the nearest shelf and pushed a vase of flowers off, sending them crashing to the floor. His smile turned malicious, and at that moment all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 99 kudos in two days??? I hope i don't disappoint! Thank you to everyone who commented on chapter one, I was really nervous about posting my first fanfic. I was serious about suggestions for future chapters. It's been difficult to figure out what all i can make the little hellion do and would love to hear ideas for shenanigans :)
> 
> I'll try to update about every three days but no promises. I recently quit my job so I've got a lot more free time, but I'm not sure for how long...anyway! I really hope I can continue to make this an enjoyable story for everyone!


	3. Bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few hours of bringing Edgy home

You looked from the shattered vase to Edgy, then back to the vase. It took you a full minute to process what he had done. When you finally shook yourself out of shock, you moved to grab the little skeleton, only to have him teleport to the couch. Just as you took a step to him, he was off again, this time in the kitchenette. You watched as your favorite mug began to levitate, surrounded by a red light. Edgy’s eye was blowing the same ruby color, and his little hand was raised. Suddenly, the mug flew past your head, crashing into the wall behind you. 

“What’s wrong with you?” you shriek as a fork embeds itself into the floor in front of you.

“Catch me if you can, bitch!” His little voice rang out as he disappeared again. 

The next two hours consisted of you constantly trying to catch the little monster, as well as dodging his attacks, and running all over your apartment. Eventually, you were covered in every condiment you owned, had pillow feathers sticking to you, various colors of paint coated your skin, and you enough cuts and bites that someone may think you broke up a dog fight. The apartment didn’t fare much better, unfortunately. There were little footprints in condiments and paint on every surface, feathers and broken glass were everywhere, your couch was slightly singed, and you were pretty sure you were going to need a new kitchen table in the near future.   
You could hear Edgy’s high pitched laughing echoing through the loft, the mayhem only seeming to encourage him. He was standing on the back of the sofa, cackling like a madman and pointing at you. You groaned, exhausted, and plopped yourself onto the sofa face down. You just needed to take a quick break, to catch your breath. Edgy was a terror, and you were wondering if adopting him had really been the right thing to do. 

“Heh, giving up?” his voice rang above you.

You only groaned in response. You didn’t want to admit defeat, but now that you were lying down you realized how much your arms and legs hurt. The cuts and bites really began to smart, too. 

“You look like shit, you know,” he said, sliding down to sit on your head.

“Yea,” you mutter through the couch cushion, “I know, and I blame you.”

You reach up and gently grab Edgy, earning only one bite. Rolling over, you move him from your head to your chest. You don’t let him go, but you do make him more comfortable in your hands. He was looking up at you, a smirk on his face and you knew that the only reason you were holding him was because he was letting you. Gently, you run your thumb over this skull in a soothing manner.

“You know you’re grounded, right?” you sigh, giving him a pointed look, “And I expect you to help me clean all this up.”

“Wait,” He said, eyes wide, “You mean you aren’t going to take me back?”

“Do you want to?” You ask.

He looked away, glaring at the floor, “You’ll take me back eventually, just like the others.”  
You stared in surprise. Cry hadn’t told you he was a return pet…

“Edgy, please look at me,” you say softly, frowning when he shook his head, “Hey, I want you here, even if you destroy my apartment. I have no intention of sending you away.”

“You’re lying!” He growled, biting your hand again, “Humans always lie!”

You winced, but didn’t let him go. Even when he started squirming, you pulled him closer to your chest, cradling him between your hands. You could hear the little hiccups and felt your shirt beginning to get wet, and felt so bad for him. You softly shushed him, rocking slowly. After a few minutes he calmed down and you pulled away to look at him.

“Better?” You coo.   
He nodded, blushing. You could tell he was embarrassed for crying in front of you like that.

“It’s ok to cry,” You said, rubbing his head again, “Sometimes it really helps. I mean it, though. You’re staying here until you tell me otherwise.” 

“Really, you aren’t just saying that?” He asked, giving you a wet glare.

“I promise,” You smile, “But you are still in trouble for wrecking the apartment.”

He snorted, and the moment you two shared was broken. You got up and sat him on the floor, heading to the bathroom to bandage your cute. You were thankful for getting all the first aid equipment the day before. The tiny skeleton followed you, and laughed at you whenever you winced at a particular cut or bruise. You could tell that he was not sorry in the least fir wrecking your stuff, and you were thankful that you didn’t have anything valuable in the apartment. After getting yourself all doctored up, you pulled your hair back, snagged your cleaning supplies from the closet, and went to work. You were still dog tired, but you didn’t want to let the stains set any more than they did. Edgy helped, using his magic to put things back on shelves and dislodge various utensils from the hardwood floors. You knew you weren’t going to get your deposit back on this place.

“Hey,” you say, as the two of you wipe relish off the window, “what do you want to be called?”

“Wadda ya mean?” he asked in confusion.

“Like, do you want me to keep calling you Edgy, or do you want me to give you a new name?”

“Oh,” he said, looking down, “Edgy’s fine. Mama gave it to me, and it’s what I like.”

“All right then, just wanted to ask.” You say, flashing him a comforting smile.

After a few minutes of silence, Edgy suddenly asked, “What about you? Wadda you wanna be called?”

“Oh, I don’t care,” You say.

He smirked. “How about Bit-“

“I don’t care as long as it’s not derogatory,” You say, cutting him off, “I get enough of that shit at work.”

He looked surprised, but nodded and asked slowly, “Would…. ‘Ma’ be all right?”

You stared at him in surprise. When he noticed you looking his face turned a bright crimson and he snorted and looked away. You could see he was embarrassed for asking, but you felt so happy. You scooped him up and held him to your chest in a hug. His protests were muffled by your cleavage, and you bent down and gave him a kiss on the top of his head, which shut him up. You pulled him away so he was eye level with you and went to give him a kiss. He let out an undignified squawk, trying to push your face away with his tiny hands. You could feel him shoving at your nose and cheek, and that only encouraged you to continue your barrage of smooches, much to Edgy’s displeasure. Finally, after his entire face was red and you were out of breath from laughing, you sat him back on the window ledge. 

“So…” he said, “that’s a yes, then?”

You laughed and nodded. After a few more hours of cleaning, the two of you sat back on the sofa and looked at your work. Most of the large messes were cleaned, and the floor was spotless, minus the puncture holes. You two had cleaned the walls as well as you could, but there was no way to get the colors completely out of the once white walls. At least you had vacuumed up all the pillow feathers.

“So,” you say, looking sideways at Edgy, “about your punishment.”

He groaned and glared up at you waiting. You thought a minute, contemplating. He had acted out like that because he wanted to see if you would take him back. You could understand that, you would have done the same if you were a repeat return. You didn’t know about his past, and honestly, his actions had given you a good story to tell in the future. You looked down at him and smiled.

“It’s been served,” you say, earning a confused look, “The apartment is clean, and you won’t trash the place again…right?”

“Won’t promise anything.”He said, smiling and you couldn’t help but laugh.   
God he was a little cutie, and the more you were with him the more you were happy you had adopted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't 100%, and I wont be posting for a while. There was a death in my family...actually three, maybe four. My pregnant cousin was in a car accident with her boyfriend and three year old. She was the only one who survived, but is in critical condition. So I'm helping family with the funeral for the three year old. It's....been a bad week. I found out right after chapter 2 went up. A friend actually helped with this one (thanks girlie!)  
> sorry about this.


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to go to an event for work. Edgy comes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for being so patient! It's been a hard couple of weeks. If you are curious about my cousin, there is information at the bottom.
> 
> And thank you all so much for the warm thoughts and comments about my cousin, as well as the suggestions for future chapters! I have some great ideas coming up!

Ch 4 Jealous  
Within the first two weeks of having Edgy in your home, you learned three very important things. One, Edgy is not allowed around adhesives, as he is likely to try to glue things to you or to himself. This became apparent when he refilled your hand soap with Elmer’s glue and stuck googly eyes to himself. He also duct taped the floor of the entire apartment, which was an unpleasant morning. He also found it humorous to try to glue various objects to your hair. You had woken up one morning to find a chewed up dead mouse glued to your bangs. Yea, no more adhesives for your little skeleton friend.  
The second thing you learned was to hide your clothing. Edgy seemed to be a hoarder of soft fabrics, which included, but was not limited to, your favorite fuzzy socks and silk underwear. The problem with this was that he would hide them in his newly painted dollhouse. Because you had glued the sides shut so that he would have privacy you couldn’t get in to get your socks and panties. Once you had peaked into one of the windows to see what he was doing with them, only to get poked in the eye by a boney finger. He kept his little curtains shut so you had no clue what he was doing with the items he had taken hostage. The one time you had left him alone in the apartment to get more condiments you came home to find that he had actually shredded your favorite pillow and was packing the cloth and feathers into his little house. You had no idea why, and when you asked he told you that it was ‘none of your fuckin’ business.’  
The last thing you had learned about Edgy was a bit surprising. You found out that Edgy was actually pretty protective of you. He attacked the mailman when you shook his hand one morning, leaving more than a few bites and scratches on the poor man’s ankles. He also Gaster Blasted the pizza guy in the face when he complained about his tip one night. It was because of this that you were so worried about that weekend.   
You were forced to attend an evening event with your employer, an elderly man by the name of Dr. Peacock, at his private museum. Dr. Peacock’s grandfather had been a sort of treasure hunter, and had turned his home into a museum for the public to see his findings. His grandson had continued this, collecting rare artifacts from all over the world, though unlike his elder he did not do so himself. He had hired you to appraise items others procured for him. Because you came from an archaeological family, and had majored in ancient histories yourself, he was quick to hire you. Your job was to look at an item and tell if it was authentic, and whether it was worth the price. Usually you were able to video chat these examinations, with the high definition cameras your boss had, and could do it from home. Other times they would bring the artifact to your residence, where you could use your tools to check. Either way, you did not have to leave very often. Of course you had other employers who paid for your service as well, but Dr. Peacock had told you many times that he never had anyone else appraise his artifacts because you were the only person he trusted.   
Unfortunately, the good doctor had added an entire wing onto the museum and had filled it with all kinds of unique one-of-a-kind items, which he wanted you to explain to his guests at the grand opening. The entire event was supposed to take about three hours, and you were not comfortable with leaving Edgy at home for that long by himself. Because of his aggression, you knew no one would be able to babysit him either. At first you had considered making an excuse that you were ill, but when Dr. Peacock heard Edgy calling for you that became a bit difficult.   
In the end you had simply come clean and told him you were uncomfortable leaving your Bitty at home alone. Much to your surprise, the doctor understood. He told you that he himself had a Bitty and understood that they were quite a handful. He told you that his would be attending the opening, and that you should bring yours as well. When you tried to decline, he only laughed and said that he would not take no for an answer. After you got off the phone you plopped onto the sofa and groaned, covering your face with a hand. 

“What’s up, Ma?” Edgy asked, glancing away from the horror movie he was engrossed in. 

“You and I to go to a function this weekend,” you groan, “and it’s formal.”

“What? No!” Edgy whined, “I don’t wanna go!”

“I know, and I don’t either. But my employer wants both of us there, so we have to go. It’ll only be for a few hours.” You say as Edgy climbs into your lap, eyes once again locked on the screen, “Besides, Dr. Peacock has a Bitty of his own who will also be there so you won’t be alone.”

Edgy paused before sighing, “Will I have to wear a monkey suit?”

“Unfortunately,” you say, watching in mortification as the girl on the screen was gruesomely tortured.

Edgy chortled at the scene, a rather disturbing smile stretched across his little face. Another thing you learned was that he really enjoyed all forms of horror movies, but particularly loved the ‘Saw’ and ‘Hostel’ series. You enjoyed horror yourself, but you were more a fan of horror comedy, with ‘Cabin in the Woods’ and ‘Broken Lizard’s Club Dread’ being your favorite.   
After the movie you spent a few hours fighting with Edgy about making him a little three piece suit to wear to the event. It took a lot of persuading, but you were able to get him to take his little red hoodie and white undershirt off, along with his basketball shorts. He stood on your table, clothes in a pile beside him, blushing bright red. He folded his arms, refusing to look at you. This wasn’t the first time you had measured him to make new clothes, the closet inside his dollhouse was full of them, but this was the first time you were going to make something more form-fitting for him.   
As you took the measurements, the two of you discussed what the suit should look like. Edgy argued for a red three piece but you thought that would make him look too cliché, like a wanna-be devil, and after a long conversation the two of you finally agreed that a full suit would be a bit much. You ended up making a red long sleeved dress shirt with a black pinstripe vest and matching pants. You even made him a little pair of black cloth shoes to wear, instead of his little tennis shoes. The entire outfit took three days to make, but it was ready by the weekend. 

 

As the two of you got ready that Saturday, Edgy sat on the bathroom sink and watched you apply your makeup. You had a tasteful black pinstripe pantsuit with red heels and dress shirt, matching the outfit Edgy had. You carefully applied the burgundy lipstick, and noticed how Edgy seemed almost transfixed as you traced your upper lip. It was kind of funny to watch. After you were finished painting your face you pulled your hair into a ponytail, put on some large golden hoops, and helped Edgy button his little vest.   
After the two of you were ready, you caught the metro to the museum, the tiny skeleton riding on your shoulder, holding onto your earring. It was your first time sense you had gotten Edgy that you had taken him out of the house. You trusted him not to leave you, but not so much that he wouldn’t cause problems. Fortunately, the two of you were able to make it to the museum with few issues, not counting Edgy sinking his teeth into a bratty kid who wouldn’t stop trying to touch him. But to be fair, you had told the kid and his mom beforehand that Edgy was a biter. It wasn’t your fault if the mom wouldn’t control her kid. You had vocalized as much when the kid started crying and his mother began to scream at you to ‘muzzle your animal’.

“He’s not an animal!” you snarled at the woman, “He’s a companion! And if you had better control of your fuckin’ brat he wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I told you Edgy would bite!”

You were so furious at this woman you were seeing red. To you Edgy wasn’t a creature or some kind of pet, but a rather jerkish friend. The thought of him as an equal, even when you first wanted to adopt him. You saw him as a small person with a huge personality. You did not, however, see the woman’s hand moving towards your face until you felt the sharp sting of the slap. The woman’s long nails scratched your face as well, leaving long, thin trickles of red running down your cheek.   
Edgy gasped, and you automatically reached up to hold him, not wanting him to attack the woman. Luckily, the metro stopped and the woman tugged her still crying child out of the cart, leaving you stunned. After a few minutes you calmed down and an elderly lady who had watched the entire thing offered you a handkerchief and a bottle of water to clean your cheek. You thanked her and turned to the window, using the slight reflection to wash and wipe the blood away. You winced when Edgy lightly toughed your cheek, wisps of red creeping out of his eye. 

“It’s all right, I’m fine.” You said, giving him a smile, “It’s only a scratch.”

He humphed and folded his arms, not saying anything. You could tell he was mad, but didn’t say anything.  
When you finally arrived at the museum it was already full of people. Edgy looked uncomfortable as people began to swarm around ask questions about him. You answered questions as you moved slowly through the crowd. You were surprised at how many archeologists there were. Many of them had discovered the items that were being donated and already knew about them, though you supposed that they were most likely there to try to get their names out.   
Eventually you were able to find Dr. Peacock, and noticed the small skeleton sitting on his shoulder.

“Doctor, it’s good to see you again,” You say as you shake his hand, “you’re looking very well.”

The elderly man chuckled, “Well, it’s all thanks to my new friend, Yanyan. He knows just what will work to help this old skin.”

He gestured to the skeleton on his shoulder, and you were able to get a good look at him. He was taller than Edgy, by about an inch, and much more slender, with one white and one deep orange eye. He wore a bright green suit with a pink tie and a diamond ring around his neck. His very aura screamed ‘spoiled brat’, but Dr. Peacock looked at him with the utmost love and adoration. Hearing Edgy snort only made you smile more at the sight. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Yanyan.” You say, carefully offering a hand to shake. You weren’t sure if he would bite.

He raised a brow at your hand and refused to shake it so you brought your hand back to your side before introducing Edgy. Unlike Yanyan, Edgy shook Dr. Peacock’s hand calmly. You silently thanked whatever god was watching that Edgy was being civil.

“How about we let these two get acquainted while we go over your speech?” Dr. Peacock said, sitting Yanyan at one of the VIP tables that had been placed around the museum for the occasion, “They will be looked after.”

You nodded, noticing a man in a black suit move to stand by the table, “Is that all right, Edgy?”

“Sure, I don’t care,” Edgy grumbled, folding his arms, “But don’t leave me with this priss for too long.”

Yanyan gasped and glared at Edgy.

“Please, please be nice.” You beg as you quickly kiss his cheek and sit him on the table.  
He blushed and looked away. You sighed and turned back to your employer. As the two of you made your way through the crowd, away from your Bitties, you couldn’t help but feel a pit fill your stomach with every step.

Somehow you knew…..you were gonna have a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my cousin is in stable condition right now, but completely broken about losing her daughter, boyfriend and unborn child all in one sweep. She's kind of a zombie right now. We are trying to get the daughter's body from the hospital, but only my cousin can sign the release papers because she was the legal guardian...and she can't really handle that right now. So the family is divided about funeral arrangements.   
> Also, with my parents' divorce things are pretty tough because my brother is still a minor and they are fighting over custody. Unpleasant. Little bro also has pneumonia again (he gets it every spring), which upsets his slew of other medical problems. So I'm going to have to take care of him for a while, so less writing time.  
> My grandma and grandpa have bone cancer, and grandma just had surgery to get an artificial hip. So I have to go to her house once a week to organize her 23 pills, as well as grandpa's 17 (more writing time lost).   
> Not to mention my closest friend's father broke three of her ribs this morning. So she's staying with me for a few days until things cool down at her house.   
> Soooooooo.......yea..... it seems like whatever god there is has cursed my family with bad fortune....BUT!!!!!! I won't let affect the story!!! I will NOT be turning this into some debbie-downer fic!!! (sorry if your name is Debbie) I will stay Determined!!!


	5. Jealous, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen at the museum....Don't insult the tiny skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying with me on this, I'm so sorry it's been a slow process. You are all so wonderful, I can't thank you enough for your support. It really means the world to me. C:
> 
> I can't believe I made it to five chapters!!! It's so amazing! I'm worried because now I can't think of a way to end it...maybe It'll end up being in the double digits! Wouldn't that be wild? :)

Eight minutes. That was how long you were able to talk to Dr. Peacock before hell broke loose. You were almost finished explaining your speech when you heard someone scream. You spun around to see a set of bright orange bones flying through the air, along with tiny red Gaster Blasters firing off in various directions along with a rather large slice of cake flying off and landing in a lady’s hair. From across the room you could hear Edgy cursing and Yanyan shouting threats, both seeming bent on killing the other. You whipped around to apologies to the doctor, only to see him smiling.

“It’s been a long time senses my Yanyan has had another Bitty to play with. He gets so rough, though. Too easily angered,” he sighed, putting a hand to his cheek, “You’d better go save your Edgy before Yanyan dusts him.”

You stared for a second, trying to comprehend what your employer was saying. He wasn’t angry, in fact he almost seemed to find the whole thing mildly entertaining. You, on the other hand, were terrified not only for your little friend but for the priceless artifacts in the museum. As that thought passed your mind, you heard a loud crash and winced. Running as fast as you could, you got to the scene and groaned. Yanyan and Edgy were frozen, staring at the broken urn in horror, the group surrounding them looked sick. The foul smell of thousand year old decomposed organs may have been a contributing factor, though. At least that was one less artifact you were going to talk about. 

“Really?” you sighed at them, “You had to destroy that one?”

“He started it!” the skeletons yelled in unison, pointing at one another. 

“Do you even know what that was?” you snapped, causing Edgy to wince and shake his head. 

You immediately felt guilty, but this was really bad. They had broken a burial urn with the stomach of the ancient Queen Ahmose the First of Egypt. It was a remarkable find, and was priceless. The face of Duamutef, the jackal headed god, had been in perfect condition, with no nicks or scratches and the color was almost perfectly preserved. It was one of the most well preserved stomach urns you had ever seen. When you had been notified of the discovery the first thing you did was tell the handlers to make sure that the urn was not exposed to sunlight, to protect the ancient paint. You had closely followed that particular piece, and were ecstatic when you finally got to see it you’re your own eyes. It had been your personal favorite in Dr. Peacock’s collection. But now, seeing the urn shattered, its contents scattered all over the museum floor, broke your heart.

“You know, I don’t really care,” Yanyan said, looking at his nails.

You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. You could feel tears beginning to sting your eyes, and not because of the smell. A heavy hand on your shoulder caused you to turn. Dr. Peacock was behind you, a pained look on his face. 

“I’m so sorry, sir,” you said tightly, “t-this piece was-“

“I understand. It’s always painful to see a wonderful artifact destroyed because of another’s carelessness,” he gave Yanyan and Edgy a stern look, “but these things happen. Maybe we shouldn’t have left them alone for so long…by the way, you wouldn’t know how to clean a three thousand year old stomach stain out of a carpet, would you?”

Despite the sadness you felt, you couldn’t help but laugh. In fact, Dr. Peacock’s question seemed to break the tension in the room. Everyone began to laugh, and it seemed as if a weight had been lifted. The group was moved to another room so that the urn could be cleaned up. It was still going to be displayed, but in pieces. Also, Dr. Peacock had made some calls to get the stomach examined. He was interested in finding out what the ancient queen’s last meal was, which would have remained unknown if the urn had not been broken, but it still saddened you.You doubted you were going to be able to look at again without tearing up. You sighed and scooped Edgy up and sat him on your shoulder.

“You’re in timeout, Edgy,” you said, “this was really bad. You’re lucky Yanyan had a hand in it too, or we would both be in trouble.”  
“…sorry,” he muttered, looking down. 

“What were you two fighting about anyway?” you can’t help but ask, leaning against a wall and staring at the crowd.

“Yanyan started talkin’ shit,” Edgy growled, meeting your eyes, “I didn’t want to hear it.”

“Oh?” you ask, raising an eye brow at him, “And what did he say that warranted the destruction of my favorite artifact?”

Edgy winced again, and said in an almost meek voice, “He…said something about my outfit.”

You blinked. That was unexpected. So Edgy had gotten upset over Yanyan picking on him about his clothes.

“I-I wasn’t going to let him say shit about the outfit you made me, Ma!” the tiny skeleton said angerly, “You worked so hard on it, a-and I really like it. He had no fuckin’ right to say a-anything about it! So what if his outfits are ‘custom tailored vicuña’? What the hell is that shit anyway?”

You had never seen Edgy so angry before, and you couldn’t help but notice how adorable it was. It was so cute that he stuttered when he got angry enough. You smiled at him, feeling a little better now that you knew what the fight had been about, but he was still in trouble. You sighed and gently rubbed the top of his head to calm him down.

“It’s all right, I understand.” You cooed, “it’s over now, no need to get angry. I won’t make you socialize with Yanyan again if you don’t want to.”

He sighed and you felt him bury his face into the back of your ear, muttering thanks. You couldn’t help but giggle at the tickle of his breath and leaned into him a bit. Even though he was a little trouble maker, it seemed like he wasn’t trying to be. Your little skeleton just had a bit of a temper problem…and a listening problem. You loved him anyway, though. He was a wonderful companion and you were more than happy to have him with you. The two of you stayed like that for a bit, him cuddling into your neck and you leaning into him, before you noticed someone coming up to you. You couldn’t help but let out a little groan of frustration, making Edgy pull away and look up at you in confusion. 

“Y/N, I must say I’m surprised to see you out of your apartment, and you look half decent for once.”

“Gary,” you sighed as Edgy growled at the man, “What are you doing here?”

The man, Gary, let out a smug chuckle, “What do you think I’m doing? I’m here getting new clients. All these old bags just waiting to die, it’s perfect.”

Gary worked for his father as at a life insurance agency, and he often hassled Dr. Peacock about making a policy with their company, though he had yet to do so as far as you knew. Gary had also been trying to get you to sleep with him sense you two met at a benefit two years ago, despite his being engaged at the time. This had also not happened and as far as you were concerned it never would. He was a rude narcissistic individual, and you were personally repulsed by him.   
When you continued to ignore him, Gary snorted and moved to lean against the wall next to you. He glanced at your shoulder, noticing Edgy handing onto your earring, glaring at him. 

“Didn’t know you kept vermin, Y/N. That’s a new low for you,” he snorted, tossing an arm above your head and leaning into your personal space, “Why don’t you ditch that little freak and finally have some fun with me.”

Gritting your teeth, you opened your mouth to speak, only to have Edgy cut you off.

“You don’t deserve her, punk.” he growled.

“Pets don’t talk, freak.” Gary shot back.

That was the last straw. When those words left his mouth you moved, stomping the end of your red stiletto into his Italian leather shoe and slammed your weight onto his arm against the wall. When he went to make a noise you snatched a mini quiche off a passing hors d’oeuvre tray and popped it into his mouth. 

“Now listen here, Gary,” you growled, “Edgy is not a pet, he is not a freak, and he is not vermin. I’m not in the mood for you tonight, so it would be best for you to leave me be. Or would you rather me call your wife and tell her what you’ve been doing tonight without her knowing?”

You leaned all your weight onto the stiletto, and his eyes began to water. You hated doing this in front of Edgy, but Gary was going too far. You were already upset and could feel a migrane coming on. Really, the only thing you wanted to do was go home, put on some sweat pants, and watch bad horror movies with your tiny skeleton friend. Maybe get some caramel butter popcorn, mustard butter popcorn for Edgy, and curl up under the fuzzy blanket you kept on the sofa, too. Really, you just didn’t want to be at the museum any longer than you had to be. Finally, you let up on Gary, having known he wouldn’t shove you in a public place, and stepped back. He may try to go after you professionally, but that would be difficult for him with Dr. Peacock being your employer and he knew this. Really, you had the upper hand with him. 

“You,” he choked, swallowing the quiche “are such a bitch.”

“And I should care about your opinion because…?” you ask, giving him a bored look.

Before he could say anything, you noticed Dr. Peacock moving to the two of you. Gary shut his mouth and stood a little straighter, putting on a fake smile as the doctor walked up to you. You found it funny that he completely ignored Gary as if he weren’t even there. 

“My dear, would you follow me?” he asked, holding out his elbow, “It’s almost time for your speech.”

“Of course, sir,” you said, taking his arm in yours and began to walk away from Gary. 

You could feel his eyes on the back of your skull, and you noticed Edgy spin around and make some kind of gesture to Gary as you walked away. It made you snicker. 

“Miss. Y/N,” Dr. Peacock said as the two of you walked, “Yanyan told me what the fight was about, and I want to apologize on his behalf.” 

You glanced down and noticed Yanyan sitting in the doctor’s chest pocket, arms folded and pouting. For some reason it made you smile.

“It’s all right, sir, and I think Edgy wants to say something as well.” You shot said skeleton a glance and he groaned.

“I’m sorry for attacking Yanyan,” he muttered, folding his arms.

The doctor laughed and accepted the apology happily. One thing you loved about your employer was his sense of kindness and how generally laid back he was. It always seemed like he was just happy to be alive, and the feeling seemed to rub off on everyone around him. 

He gestured to a small podium in front of the doors to the new exhibit, telling you that he was going to introduce you before you went up. Edgy clung to your shoulder and you decided to take him with you when you took the floor. You didn’t want him getting into any more trouble, and you had the feeling that he may go after Gary if you left him alone. 

When introduced, you were a bit giddy to speak. It wasn’t the first time you spoke at an event like this, in fact this was the most common thing you did when you went out, and you would be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy it. Being able to share knowledge was your passion, teaching someone a new fact was something that brought you joy. Edgy had once commented that you were a factoid nerd when you managed to answer every question on an episode of Jeopardy, and you were proud to be called as such. Information was your weapon against the world, and you had a vast arsenal that you were more than happy to use.

After the speech, you managed to slip out of the museum with few distractions. You could feel Edgy getting heavier on your shoulder and knew he was starting to fall asleep. Asking the time you were surprised to find that you had been there longer than planned, and it was almost the tiny skeleton’s bedtime. By the time you got to your flat Edgy was asleep on your shoulder, barely hanging on by your earring. You got him in the apartment and gently pulled him into your hands. 

“Edgy,” you cooed softly, “Come on sweety, let’s put your night clothes on, then you can get some sleep.”

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, giving you a weak glare. You sat him in front of his house and he trudged in. After a few minutes he opened his little window, and you could see he was in his pj’s which consisted of a simple black t-shirt and a pair of fuzzy red pj bottoms with little white bones on them. 

“Ma, can I sleep with you tonight?” he muttered, sleepily, “Your pillows are so comfy.”

You smiled at this. It was the second time he had asked to sleep with you. Earlier in the week you had learned about his fear of thunder storms and that was the first time he had slept in your bed, and had continued sneaking in every night sense. His little face peaking up at you, little red bags under his eyes, looking like he was asleep on his feet, it wasn’t possible for you to tell him no. Carefully, you picked him up out of the window and held him close to your chest, him curling up into you in the cutest way. This, this right here was what made his mischief completely worth it. 

You carefully changed into your night clothes, an old band shirt and a pair of sweat shorts, making sure not to jostle Edgy too much. After you got out of your bra, thank god, you laid your precious skeleton on one of your pillows, smiling when he curled into a tiny ball, and nestled yourself in for the night. All in all, the entire event hadn’t gone too badly. Only one thing was broken, and you wouldn’t have to pay for it. You decided that for the next week you would make Edgy watch B rate RomComs as punishment for the destruction. It seemed fitting to for the little horror fanatic. 

Chuckling, you fell asleep making a list of possible movies to torture your little friend with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this is the longest chapter I've written so far!!!! I'm sorry if your name is Gary, by the way! It was a name I pulled outta my ass, please don't be mad!  
> I'm a total factoid myself. I know a lot of completely useless random information that will in no way help me...unless I go on Jeopardy or something like that. I feel like this was really a good example of me, I was able to really put myself into Reader writing this chapter, not sure why. I was just really passionate about it...anyway!!!
> 
> So, I kind of based my Edgy off of shiroba-seragaki's artwork. I love it so much, her Bitties are AMAZING!!!! Seriously, if you want to see some bad-ass fan art check her out (http://shiroba-seragaki.tumblr.com/)


	6. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to the new Bitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is some light gore in this part, but nothing too graphic. I'm not planning to do another chapter this dark, either. Brass's backstory won't be so bad, either.  
> I really hope you all like it!!! :)
> 
> Oh, and for those of you wondering, Gary in the last chapter was not Gary Oaks from Pokemon. I actually based him off of my ex boyfriend. The conversation between him and reader were based off actual conversations my ex and I had before we broke up. Heh....

Edgy groaned loudly, throwing himself into your lap and glaring up at you. You only snorted and turned up the volume on the tv. You were half way through ‘Good Luck Chuck,’ and the poor little skeleton looked like he was in hell. You didn’t really blame him, you hated RomComs as much as he did, but this was his punishment. Luckily, this was the last day for it. You doubted you could stand much more before you were going to barf. You sighed and rubbed Edgy’s skull with your thumb, enjoying the evening. Things had been slow sense the museum, and you were thankful for the ability to simply relax with your little buddy. 

“Ma, can we watch that ‘Final Destination’ marathon tonight?” Edgy begged, slumping against your gut, “Please? I know you’re tired of this shit too.”

“Mmm,” you hummed, tapping your chin, “Sure, why not? I doubt I can sit through another romance.”

Edgy pumped his little fist in the air in victory, even kicking his feet in excitement. Doring so left his ribs and stomach open and you couldn’t help but pounce. You mercilessly began to tickle the little skeleton in your lap, poking his ribs and causing him to snort and cackle loudly. You had learned earlier in the week that Edgy was incredibly ticklish and making the skeleton laugh until he cried quickly became your favorite pastime. Finally, after a few minutes, Edgy called uncle and you gave him a peck on the head before letting him up.

“How about we go out to eat tonight? If we go now we’ll be able to make it back for the midnight marathon.” You hummed, stretching. 

“Big Al’s Meat Shack?” Edgy asked with wide eyes. 

“Hell yea, Big Al’s Meat Shack.” You agreed, scooping him up off the couch and onto your shoulder.

You snatched your purse off the table and the two of you were off. Alderney, or Big Al, was an old buddy of yours from high school, a heavy stet joyous man with a love for interestingly prepared meats. After the two of you graduated from high school Al began to backpack around the world searching for unique ways to cook meats. After five years he came back to their home town with five journals filled to the brim with recipes and contacts to get his more unique ingredients. It was actually your father who had been kind enough to give your childhood friend the money to start his own restaurant, though you debated the name. When you made plans to meet a future employer you always had them meet you at Al’s restaurant, as a way to both give Al some business and a way for him to meet other businessmen. A few of the individuals even began to invest in Al’s small business, which has been booming. 

When Al met Edgy he immediately prepared the tiny skeleton a special dish from India that he had been considering adding to the menu. He explained that, while he had not met very many monsters, he wanted to be able to have something on the menu that they would like. This was something you had always loved about your old friend; his caring nature. Needless to say, Edgy loved the Indian chicken curry with mustard seeds and it soon became a regular thing for the two of you to stop by to grab a bite. Edgy loved how Al made sure the food was small enough for him to eat, which was funny because the portions were huge. 

As the two of you trotted down the street, thinking about what you wanted, you noticed a small group of kids, about five of them, huddled and crouched something on the curb of the sidewalk. This wasn’t unusual, you would see kids huddled looking at dead things. From your angle you noticed one, a little girl in pigtails, was poking whatever was on the road with a stick. You snorted, thinking about your childhood. You always enjoyed poking at dead opossums that had bloated up and rolled like a basketball. You were a bit of a morbid child, when you really thought about it. As you walked past the group, though, you caught what the kids were saying, and you felt your heart drop.

“What is it?”

I dunno, but don’t let it fall through the grates!”

“Look at the bones!”

Looks kinda like a skeleton…”

“It moved! Poke it harder!”

You whipped around so fast that Edgy almost fell off your shoulder. Peering over the kids’ heads you thought you were going to be sick. Laying beside a drainage grate was a naked Bitty, a little larger than Edgy, curled up on his side. You could see violent chips and cracks running along his small bones, and a large wound on the right side of his head, which he was trying to protect from the sharp end of the stick. You heard Edgy gasp softy, and you quickly covered his eyes. This was not something you wanted your tiny companion to see. When the girl with pigtails jabbed the skeleton again, causing him to whimper in pain, you saw red. 

“Hey,” you snapped, breaking up the ring of kids, “What’s wrong with all of you?”

The kids jumped in surprise, and the group scattered like disgusting cockroaches. You crouched down, moving slowly to not scare the injured Bitty, and eyed him slowly. He slowly looked up at you before trying to bull himself to the grates. You realized that he was trying to fall between them to get away, but you knew that the fall would most likely kill him. As you moved, you felt Edgy leave your shoulder and poof in front of the other.

“Hey,” he said slowly, rubbing the back of his head, “You need a hand? My human will fix ya up, if you’ll let her. She don’t bite, promise.”

The bitty slowly looked back at you, before hesitating. Edgy reached down to help him up, only to have the other slap his hand away and glare at him. 

“Damn Brassberries,” Edgy growled, “You guys always act so fuckin’ tough. But you’re shit right now, so let us help you. We’re tryin’ to be nice here.” 

The injured skeleton, Brassberry, looked down and let Edgy help him up. He slung an arm over Edgy’s shoulder as you cupped your hands and sat them on the ground. Edgy slung Brassberry into your hands before blipping back to your shoulder.

“You still keep that mini first aid kit with my spare clothes in your purse, Ma?” Edgy asked as you stood, cradling Brassberry in your hands.

When you nodded Edgy snorted, “Then let’s get to Al’s. This loser hasn’t eaten in a while and the restaurant would be the best place to take him. We can patch him up there.”  
“Why Al’s?” you asked, noticing the solemn look on your friend’s face.

“Cuz’ he’s a Brassberry,” Edgy responded, “Brassberries eat raw meat, which we're out of at home. Kinda gross if you ask me.”  
You nodded and quickly made your way to the restaurant. You plopped down into a secluded booth near the back, gently sitting Brassberry on the table as you dug through your purse. When Al came to the table he was horrified at the poor skeleton, and immediately got some thinly sliced and diced raw beef cuts when Edgy told him about the others’ diet. He sat some warm water in a bowl and a washcloth for you to clean Brassberry with and said that if you needed anything to let him know before he went back to the kitchen, shaking his head. 

As you gently began cleaning the bones, Edgy sat beside him and handed him some of the meat. You watched as the skeleton ate ravenously, and it broke your heart. He eyed you as he ate, as if he expected you to try to take his food, so you worked on his legs as he ate. When he was finally done, you went to work on his chest and arms, carefully cleaning. Eventually, Al brought Edgy his favorite chicken curry, but you were no longer hungry. You focused on Brassberry, using a small rag to gently clean between his tiny fingers, one of which, you noticed, was missing on his left hand. You wondered if he had flipped the wrong individual off. He seemed content, though, with your cleaning, almost like it was soothing to him. Until you got to his head. When you went to wash that huge gash in his head, Brassberry winced and pulled away a bit. 

“Hold still, you big baby,” Edgy growled, “She’s not gonna hurt you.”

“Edgy,” you scolded before leaning down a bit to look at Brassberry and saying softly, “It’s really dirty, sweetie, and it’s starting to get infected. Please, just let me clean this last spot then we’ll be done.”

His face turned a light cyan as you called him ‘sweetie’ before he slowly nodded and turned his head down so you could get a better look at the break. Honestly, you wished that he hadn’t. It was a huge open hole in his head, as if someone had drilled into it. From inside you could see his blue magic swirling and wriggling around in his little skull, and some of it seemed to seep into the bone around the hole, making it look extremely irritated and painful and you could smell the wound without having to lean down. The smell was sickly sweet, like rotting fruit, and made you a bit nauseous as you gently cleaned it with a q-tip. Brassberry winced as the peroxide touched his head, but didn’t pull away this time, though you could understand the desire. Edgy peeked up at Brassberry’s head and looked sick. 

“Dude, sick.” he said, pulling back, “Your fucking magic is rotting.” 

“How can you tell?” you considered out loud as Brassberry blushed.

“See the way the magic is coiling like that and how the tips are a darker blue?” Edgy pointed as the tendrils moved towards the q-tip, “it’s supposed to look like water, not snakes. And everything’s supposed to be the same color.”

“Oh,” you said, nodding, “Is there any way to help?”

Edgy nodded and before you could say anything he shoved his hand into the hole, causing Brassberry to open his mouth in a silent scream. You gasped in horror as Edgy reached in and grabbed as many of the magical tendrils as he could, before pulling them out through the wound. You could only watch as Edgy put the magic strands in his mouth and bit down, biting off the rotten parts of the magic. He spit the tips out as the tendrils seemed to spurt blue magic all over the table. When he let them go they whipped wildly around for a few seconds before snapping back into Brassberry’s skull. The rotten magic seemed to dissipate into the table, leaving small sections of the wood where they landed to begin to quickly rot. It was over in less than a minute, but the sight of Brassberry’s tears and Edgy spitting the blue magic out of his mouth was going to give you nightmares for a while.

“Sorry, man,” Edgy said, wiping the tears from Brassberry’s cheeks, “It had to be done. Don’t want you to rot from the inside out, do we?”

Brassberry slowly shook his head, and you sighed before finishing with the head wound. You took out a simple tiny blue Band-Aid and stick it to his head then, without thinking, leaned down and gave the Band-Aid a quick kiss. Both Bitties looked up at you in surprise and you blushed a bit, realizing what you had done. You quickly handed Brassberry the extra clothes, silently thanking Edgy for preferring baggy clothing, and helped him slip the simple white t-shirt and black sweat pants on over the patches covering the burses. After a minute of awakard silence, Edgy looked at you with a serious expression.

“Ma,” he said, “can he come home with us?”

You blinked in surprise at this, but smiled none the less. You knew Edgy was protective, but the way he sat beside Brassberry told you that things might work out. 

“If he wants to,” you said, looking from one skeleton to the other, “Do you have anywhere else you’d like to go, sweetie?”

Slowly, he shook his head before looking up at you.

“Well then, welcome aboard my little friend,” you said, offering to shake his hand, “Anything in particular you’d like to be called?” 

He swatted your hand away, before looking you dead in the eye and saying in a surprisingly deep voice, “Call me Brass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got this done a lot earlier than I thought I would. I didn't think i'd be done until Friday, to be honest. I'm not too sure what direction this will be heading in, I'm really just surprised that it's made it this far. Not sure what I was planning with this story, honestly. I'm just happy people like it :)
> 
> I really didn't like writing anything with Brass being hurt, but this was the lightest I could do it....I feel bad about it....


	7. Late Night Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter on what happens right when you bring Brass home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry this took so long and that it's soooooo short. Things have been pretty suck on my end lately with family and friends. A lot of bullshit between my parents' divorce has left a sour taste between my father and I....ANYWAY!!! I'm kind of stumped on where this story should go, and if people have suggestions PLEASE let me know! I want to avoid anything with hospitals, as I have been visiting them too often lately, but other than that, all ideas are welcome!!! :)  
> I wanted to thank everyone, too. I look forward to checking my computer in the mornings and being able to read and respond to everyone's comments. You are all so so so wonderful and I truly can't thank you enough. Being able to talk to my readers is the highlight of my day and I really do love you all. Just....thank you.

The three of you sit rather awkwardly on your sofa, witching the Final Destination marathon. Edgy was perched, rather protectively, between your breasts with his head under your chin as you reclined back against the soft cushions. Brass sat stiffly on the other end, eyeing you and your tiny companion as you fed him salted popcorn from a large bowl that you seated between yourself and the larger skeleton. He hadn’t said anything senses the restaurant, only watching as you and Edgy interacted. It seems like he was judging you two, and it made you nervous. Edgy didn’t seem to care, though, saying that as long as Brass didn’t do anything he didn’t care. 

Edgy had agreed to give Brass his small bed inside the doll house, as he usually slept with you anyway, but he refused to let him have his mini Barbie shower you had installed when you got him. He said that you would have to bathe Brass anyway, because of the wound on his head. When you asked Brass if he was comfortable with this, he only shrugged so you took it as an ‘ok’. 

You and Edgy burst into laughter as the movie character, Evan, gets his hand stuck in the garbage disposal, and attempt to put the burning pan out using a dish towel. Brass only cocks his head at the two of you, as if you are some anomaly. When the character slips on the old spaghetti and the ladder falls through his eye, Edgy is laughing so hard little red tears are streaking down his face. You offer up your pointer finger and the skeleton gives you a high five. Honestly, this was one of your favorite things to do with Edgy; bond over stupid horror movies. You heard Brass let out a little chuckle under his breath, and turned to look at him. He was watching the tv now, a little smirk on his face. 

“You into horror too, Brass?” You asked, ignoring Edgy shushing you. 

He shrugged and muttered, “I guess,”

“Well if you have any preferences let me know and I’ll Netflix it for you,” you say, “We watch horror a lot, but if there’s anything else you’re – OW!”

You glared down at Edgy, whose sharp little teeth were sinking into the flesh of your breast. He was glaring at you, a bit of blood dribbling down his chin. When you two made eye contact the little shit only bit down harder, making you wince. 

“Dammit, Edgy! Fine, fine we will talk after the movie, just let go!” You yelp, poking at him. 

He lets you go, giving the bite a quick apologetic lick before facing the movie again. You mouth an apology to Brass, who looks surprised at the entire scene. After the movie there was a short break, where Edgy stood up saying he had to ‘take a piss’ and blipped away, leaving you and Brass alone on the couch. You quietly patted your legs for a minute, thinking of something to say.

“Sci-fi horror,” he said suddenly, breaking the tension.

“What?” you asked in confusion.

“I like Sci-fi horror,” Brass stated calmly, “Like ‘Pitch Black’ and ‘Predator’. I like other stuff too. ‘Sinister’ and ‘The Ring’ are personal favorites.”

“Yea, ‘Sinister’ is a personal favorite of mine, too. I actually have it on DVD somewhere around here. We can watch it tomorrow, if you want.” You say with a smile.

Brass gives a little blue blush and nods as Edgy pops back to his spot on your cleavage. You notice the little band-aid he returned with, and watched as he put it on the bite without saying anything. You snort and lean down, kissing the top of his head. He sputters and pushes your face away, pulling his hoodie up to cover his own crimson face. You giggle and rub your thumb comfortingly across the cloth as your little buddy relaxes. Somewhere between ‘Final Desitnation’ four and five you glance over and notice Brass leaning against the arm rest, asleep. You move to nudge Edgy, only to see that he was also asleep. You smile and grab a blanket from the back of the sofa and cover Brass before pulling another over yourself and Edgy. Sofa naps were ok every once in a while, and it had been a long day. You end up nodding off yourself about when a girl’s eyeball was run over by a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry again that this chapter was so short. Oh! On a positive note, I've been given the opportunity to work on a new fanmade Undertale Dating SIM that's going to (eventually) be released. The head coordinator, Lang, is so wonderful and understanding. I think they are looking for help with certain things, too. But I'm not sure. If you want to know more check it out here (http://undertale-dating-simulator.tumblr.com/).  
> So I'll be splitting my time between family, this story, and the game. Really I'm so happy because everyone is super cool and friendly. It's the best I've felt in a long time.   
> Anyway, I love you all!!!!!! Just have to say that :)


	8. New work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I feel so terrible about not posting! Things have been hellish on my end the past few weeks. Like, I truly think someone in my family pissed of a gypsy or made a deal with a demon or something.  
> Things have been shit! My grandma only has a few months left to live before the cancer in her spine, hips and lungs kill her, my chihuahua was almost eaten by a hawk, my folks' divorce is NOT going well, and I have a bone tumor in my wrist that makes it difficult to type because it hits the edge of my laptop....sooooo yea...

It had been a week sense you and Edgy had offered Brass a place to stay. The quiet bitty had taken up residence in the doll house, though Edgy didn’t mind much as most of his things were easily moved onto your bedside table for easier access. The three of you had settled into a kind of routine, with Edgy often staying on your person and Brass watching the two of you, occasionally asking or answering questions. You had made the new skeleton a wardrobe, as you had done with Edgy, though the black leather bomber jacket with gray fur trim was his favorite. You hadn’t seen it off of him sense you finished it, and honestly it made you happy to know that he enjoyed it. 

You also found it funny that he had gotten Edgy into internet legends and CreepyPasta stories, though you had to put your foot down on the two of them tying to find the DeepWeb. Hell no, you heard enough horror stories of that shit that not even Edgy’s bites and Brass’s sad eyes could change your mind. You had even threatened to put a parental lock on the computer and your phone if they tried, which that in itself was a wonderful deterrent.

Currently, the two skeletons were sitting on the couch and munching on diced chicken breasts, Edgy with a side of mustard and Brass’s being raw, and watching something on Slenderman thing on your iPhone. You were trying to get ready for a Skype conference with a potential client and close friend of Dr. Peacock. Where the doctor’s collection was immense and varied, this collector’s horde was strictly ancient Chinese antiques and the thought of appraising such rare items had you almost salivating. There was a rumor that this gentleman even had a hand carved boat made entirely out of the ivory of the extinct Chinese elephant as well as a ten foot tall statue of Guan Yin, the Goddess of Compassion, made entirely out of opaque black-green jade. If the rumors were true you would give your right leg to work for this man. 

As you ran the charcoal liner under your eye, you noticed that your skeletal friends were no longer watching the video, watching you fuss with yourself in the mirror instead. They were both sitting on the back of the sofa, eyes locked on you. Brass had a small smile on his face, while Edgy was trying in vain not to crack up laughing. 

“Plannin’ on putting real pants on today, ma?” Edgy finally asked, cackling and almost tumbling back into the seat. 

You glanced down and frowned. You had focused on your looks from the waist up, not even bothering to switch out of your fuzzy pj pants. The collector wouldn’t see your pants, anyway so you didn’t see the point in changing. You snorted at Edgy and did one last check in the mirror. Your hair was in a ponytail, out of your face, and you wore a simple indigo dress shirt with a black blazer over it. A simple golden snake chain necklace was the only jewelry you wore, though it popped wonderfully against the dark fabrics. 

“No,” you responded as you snatched your computer from the coffee table in front of the sofa and sat at the kitchen table making sure the camera was facing the window so it gave a nice backdrop. “You two have to be quiet when this man calls, ok? He can be a huge potential employer, and I really want to get a look at his collection.”

“Whatever,” Edgy snorted, rolling his eyes and sliding back down the sofa back to the phone. 

Brass only nodded before following the smaller skeleton. As you watched them disappear down the sofa, and heard the ping of a Skype call. You quickly answered and began your conference. 

 

You were thrilled! Mr. Zhang had agreed to hire you as his appraiser and curator for his private collection. It had taken a lot of persuading, and you were thankful that you had learned Chinese when you were little as Mr. Zhang did not speak English, so there was no language barrier. The only thing that worried you was that he did not enjoy the company of others very much, including animals and monsters. He was not racist, he just had a general dislike of life in general. This meant that you were going to either have to leave Edgy and Brass alone or find someone to watch them. Both thoughts made you uneasy.   
You groaned and stretched before standing and making your way through the kitchenette. You peaked around, peckish but not really hungry. From the angle you noticed that the little pair had fallen asleep. Edgy was leaning against Brass, his head on the other’s shoulder and a content look was on his face. Brass was slumped back a bit and on closer inspection you noticed a strand of teal blue drool running from the corner of his mouth. The best part, though, was that they were sharing the black and red blanket that you had made when Edgy first come home. You carefully took your phone and snapped a picture of them, giggling as you did so. This was good blackmail.   
You then went back to scavenge for food. You were unfortunately low, meaning that you were going to have to go shopping soon. Briefly, you considered trying to sneak out while the skeletons were sleeping, but quickly dismissed the idea. It would be too easy for them to destroy something…or everything. You decided to wait until they woke up, then the three of you would go to the super market. You nodded to yourself and plopped down beside them, flipping on the tv and, keeping the volume down, landed in the middle of an ‘Alien’ marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry this chapter was so short!   
> As always, feel free to make suggestions! I was surprised by how many people wanted a store scene, but I'm happy to deliver! It will be in the next chapter!!!  
> I am having issues with finishing the story, though, so thoughts on that are appreciated.
> 
> If anyone wants to email me with questions or comments you can do it at ApatheticRabbit@gmail.com! :)


	9. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out a bit about Brass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my readers!!! Kell, Happy Birthday!!! They told me that their birthday was the day before, meaning its the same as Reader's. So I thought it would be nice to give them a shout-out! They've been following this story a while, and I really appreciate their input on chapters. Actually, they were the first person to suggest so]me of the stuff in this chapter. So this one's for you Kell!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is so cliche, and I'm sorry! I'm not good at angst, but I hope this was at least half decent. I can't believe that I did this on only three days!!! I've been trapped in the house looking after some sick pets, and nursing new born kittens so this is what I've been doing between feedings and cleaning. I found a compression band to help with my wrist, so I can write without it hurting. WOOP!!!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!!

“This one!” Edgy announced, pointing to an extra large bottle of mustard that was bigger than him. 

“We already have three bottles, dude,” you groan, “I think that will last you at least a week…where’s Brass?”

As you looked around, you heard a loud scream coming from across the store, more specifically the deli. You let out a loud groan and pushed the cart towards the cart in the direction of the commotion, knowing that your new little friend was the cause. As you turned the corner, Edgy blipping onto your shoulder and dropping the fourth mustard bottle in the cart, you stopped. There were four people huddled around the deli counter, and you could see Brass perched on top of a pile of sirloins, raw bacon strips on one hand and a frog leg in the other. You could see his mouth full of what looked like a chunk of salmon, and he was growling at the butcher every time he reached into the display to grab him. If it weren’t for the fact that you were going to have to pay for all the eaten meat, you would have found it funny. 

“Brass,” you sighed as you jogged up to the counter, “Get out of there.”

Brass’s response was only to turn his back to you and take a bite of frog leg. You noticed ground beef on the back of his jacket and did NOT look forward to trying to get the meat out of the fur lining when you got home. Edgy let out a growl at Brass’s rudeness and teleported into the case beside the larger skeleton.

“Hey jerk, Ma told you to do something!” He snapped and tugged at his elbow to try to get him up. 

“So?” Brass growled, pulling away, “She’s not MY human.”

You winced at the statement, even though it was true. Though Brass was staying with you two he wasn’t yours, though you didn’t consider it ownership. It still hurt to hear it said, though. Edgy noticed the pained look on your face at the same time you noticed his rage beginning to build. Crimson smoke began to rise from his eye socket and you could hear him begin to growl. 

As red bones began to appear around Edgy you sighed and said, “Edgy no, please not in public.” and opened your arms to him. 

He noticed the gesture and immediately blipped back to you, curling under your chin and shooting Brass a dark glare. Holding him close and wincing when he nipped your chin, you apologized to the butcher and told him that you would pay for all the meat that Brass had touched. As the man began grabbing slabs of meat, you turned your focus back to Brass, who was watching you out of the corner of his eye.

“Brass,” you said calmly, “you’re right, I’m not your human, but you should know that I don’t view Edgy or you as pets, or objects to be possessed…I’m sorry if you saw it that way. I just don’t want you to get hurt. If you had given me a heads-up I would have been happy to get you whatever food you wanted, and will continue to as long as you stay with us. All you have to do is speak up.”

Brass looked down and ground his heel into the sirloin, a slight teal blush on his face. Finally, he nodded and blipped out of the display and into the baby seat of your cart, not saying a word. Edgy let out a growl as Brass settled in, obviously not happy. As the butcher handed you the meats, along with a dirty look, you rubbed Edgy’s skull and gave him a quick peck as you placed the stack in the cart by the mustard and continued through the store. After a few minutes of awkward silence, you heard Brass speak up.

“Um…Y/N?” he said, looking at his hands, “Can we get some mini-marshmallows?”

You turned to him and smiled, asking, “Of course, go ahead and grab what flavors you want. There anything in the sweets isle you want too, Edgy?”

Brass looked surprised but quickly teleported to the marshmallows and began to carefully go over the different flavors the store offered. Meanwhile, Edgy shot over the baking section, scanning the brownies and such. You scanned the bags of mixed fun-size candies, trying to pick what the three of you would enjoy most. After a few minutes, you noticed two different bags of marshmallows, chocolate and regular, in the cart, and Brass standing beside Edgy. The two of them were whispering furiously to one another, obviously in a heated debate. Just as you were going to ask them what they were talking about, Edgy spun around to you, a sour look on his face.

“Ma!” he called, “When’s your birthday?”

You stopped and frowned, thinking. You hadn’t celebrated your birthday sense you had moved out of your parents’ house. 

“Actually,” you said slowly, “I think it was yesterday, now that I think about it.”

Both bitties stared at you in horror before Edgy finally said, “Seriously, Ma? You didn’t remember your own birthday?”

“It’s not important, dude, just another day.” You shrug, turning back to the cart. 

As you began to push the cart, a box of cake mix shot over your head and into the basket followed by a can of strawberry frosting. You frowned and turned to look at the skeletons, but as toy did they blipped back to the cart and encouraged you to continue shopping. You shrugged and did as the tiny monsters commanded. 

 

“You know I’m not making that, or helping!” You call from the sofa as you flip through Netflix.

“That’s the point, Ma! Keep your fat ass on the sofa while we make you a birthday cake!” Was Edgy’s snarky response.

“Won’t the cake just make my ass bigger?” You cackled, finally finding an ok movie to watch. 

“…I think your butt’s fine, Y/N.” Brass interjected, and you uncomfortably chuckled a thank you.

You weren’t really sure how to treat Brass now. You had been thinking about what he had said in the store, and wondered where the two of you stood. Did he want to leave, or did he have his ‘own’ human he wanted to get back to but didn’t want to ask? Were you keeping him from his home? That thought tugged at your heart. But how did he get in that gutter, then? You weren’t even sure how to broach the subject, but he had been staying with you two for a while now… You were pulled out of your thoughts by a wooden spoon hitting you in the back of the head. Luckily, said spoon had been licked clean before it had been thrown. You winced and turned to the skeletons in the kitchenette with a glare. The two looked at one another and each pointed a bony finger at the other before you had even asked the question.

“He did it!” They said in union.

You snorted at their appearance; they were too comical to be angry at. Both were covered in vanilla cake mix, along with icing and sprinkles. You could see an egg shell on Brass’s head and Edgy had what looked like powdered sugar covering him from the waist down as well as a dollop of icing on his head. Brass had a particularly large glob of egg yolk hanging from his teeth and you briefly wondered if he had tried to eat the egg raw. Most likely so. You weren’t looking forward to cleaning their mess, and their clothes were going to be a bitch to clean. 

“Ma, you wanna get the oven for us?” Edgy called, and you noticed that they were both using their magic to pick up the cake pan. 

“Sure,” you said as you stood and did as you were asked, “You guys really didn’t have to do this.”

“Shuddup,” Edgy growled, red sweat running down his head as he focused his magic on moving the pan, “Brass wanted to do this to apologize for being a dick anyway, ain’t that right Brass?”

Brass turned teal as the oven was shut and the timer was turned on.

“Why?” you asked, leaning against the counter beside the two, “He wasn’t wrong, and it wasn’t that big a deal. Like he said, I’m not his human.”

Edgy glared at you and you shrugged and looked down, not wanting to look your little friend in the eyes. If you did he would know that you were lying, and if Brass felt bad about it you didn’t want to make him feel worse. You had considered Brass your friend, like Edgy, but he didn’t feel that way and you weren’t going to force him.

You could feel Brass’s eyes on you as he said, “My human fell down a few months ago.”

You turned to him in surprise at the statement. ‘Falling Down’ was the monster word for dying, and you immediately felt bad. You watched as Edgy patted his shoulder and leaned close to him. You guessed that the two of them had already talked when you weren’t around. It seemed to you that Brass leaned on Edgy emotionally and he curbed Edgy’s violent tendencies in return. It was nice to see, and you were happy that Brass’s calm, level headed personality was such a positive effect on Edgy, though you supposed that them just giving each other attention was a factor. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” you said, frowning, “do you want to talk about it?”

Brass paused before sighing, “He was really old when he adopted me, I was surprised that the staff let him take me. I called him Pops because it always made him laugh. He kept me for about eight years before he got really sick. He always said he came from old money, so when he started getting sick he was able to get a nurse to come in full time to help him. She didn’t like me, though, and was always trying to lock me away from Pops, in the pantry or my mini house, or wherever else she could. Pops didn’t have any kids and she wanted to try to get in on his will, I think. When he mentioned that he edited his will she thought he had added her to it.”

At this point, Brass began to get choked up, teal tears forming in his eyes, and he had to take a few breaths before he continued, “She…she killed him. I saw her smother him with his pillow! She killed Pops and locked me in a cabinet for weeks. I almost fell down too, but one of the maids cleaning found me, but for a long time after I wished that she hadn’t. By then the will had been read, Pops was buried, and the house was almost completely cleaned out. Turns out the old man had left everything to me, but when they couldn’t find me it went to the adoption center he had gotten me from. That bitch hadn’t gotten a thing, but she’s still out there, and Pops isn’t. She killed him for nothing!”

You couldn’t take it, seeing Brass crying like that, covered in the ingredients for the cake he and Edgy had been working on so hard for you. He was in so much pain, missing his human. You couldn’t imagine the pain he was in. Without thinking, you scooped him up and held him close to you. You cooed and shushed him, telling him that you were there for him. Soon your shirt was wet and stained with Brass’s tears, and you moved to sit with him on the edge of your bed, Edgy blipping with you two. You grabbed a wet wipe from the box you kept on the corner of the bed table and began to slowly clean his bones. Edgy went and grabbed Brass a change of clothes as you worked, careful not to upset him any more than he already was. Though you had bathed him daily he still got embarrassed when he was naked in front of you, and you respected his privacy. 

Surprisingly, Brass didn’t put up a fight but let you slowly work to get the cake batter out from between his radius and ulna, as well as picking the sprinkles out of his head injury. You did a quick check of the magic in his skull and were pleased to notice that it looked healthy and uninfected. When you finished whipping him off he quickly put on the blue pj bottoms you had made him as well as his black night shirt. It was obvious that he was exhausted, with how he slumped and yawned between tearful hiccups. 

“Brass,” You say softly as you sit him on one of your pillows, “Why don’t you sleep with Edgy and I tonight?”

Brass, too tired to argue, only nodded and curled up on the pillow. Within moments, he was letting out soft snores and you quietly stood and moved back to the kitchenette, Edgy following you. The two of you worked in silence, cleaning the area as quietly as you could. After you two were done, you hopped up to sit on the counter and stare at the timer on the oven. The two of you watched the timer in silence, both unsure of what to say.

Finally, you spoke up, asking, “Did you know about all of that?”

Edgy nodded, frowning, “He told me the second night, but didn’t really give details and I didn’t ask.”

You sighed and nodded as Edgy continued, “Think we should find that nurse bitch?”

“Wouldn’t be hard,” You said with a shrug, “Make a few calls, ask a few people, I could find her in a few months, a year tops.”

“Think we could prosecute her?” Edgy asked as the oven let out a ding. 

“Dunno,” you mutter as you pull out the cake, “It’d depend on all kinds of bull. Biggest problem would be letting Brass testify if that shit went to court. Bitties don’t have rights, which is bullshit, so it would depend. If the entire case hung on that, then no. If there was other evidence, then we might be able to…but we should talk to Brass about it first. See what he wants to do first.”

Edgy nodded and you two sighed in unison.

“Ma?”

“Yes, Edgy?”

“Can…can I have a hug?” 

You looked at him in surprise and smiled at him. He had his little arms out, looking to the side with a bright red blush. You scooped him up and hugged him close to you, kissing the top of his head.

“Of course, sugar skull!” you snicker and he blushes harder, “you should take a shower and get that icing off your head.”

“Maaaa!” Edgy whined, giving you a nip for turning his face tomato red. 

“Sorry Edgy,” You snicker, “You’re just so sweet!”

“Ack!” He groaned, squirming, “You’re lucky I love you!”

You both froze and you stared down at him in amazement. You had never seen his face so red in your entire life and you loved it. 

“I-“ he began but you cut him off.

“I love you too, Edgy. I can’t imagine my life without you. Now go get a shower, the three of us will ice this bad boy tomorrow and have cake for breakfast.”

Edgy nodded and quickly gave you a skeleton kiss on the cheek before blipping away and to the dollhouse where he could take his shower. While he did that you got changed, deciding to shower in the morning, and carefully crawled into bed without waking Brass. You felt a damp spot next to you and noticed Edgy drying off with a tiny towel as he rifled through his chest on your bedside table. When he finally got his night clothes on, he blipped onto the bed and curled up against the crook of your neck as you lay on your side, facing Brass’s pillow. Pretty soon you heard his deeper snoring, and was quickly lulled to sleep by your two bed mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I think I finally have a way to go with this, after nine random chapters!!! Thank you to everyone's suggestions!!! You all rock my toe socks!!! I love all of my reader so much!
> 
> And for those of you wondering, Edgy means he loves reader the way a kid loves their parents. This is just the first time he has said it out loud. Totally nonsexual....I'm getting mixed reviews on pairing Brass and Edgy, and I'm not too sure on if I should...I don't want to upset anyone, and i decided that this isn't going to be hardcore or anything, but still....I just don't know :/ suggestions?


	10. The Sitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to go out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter! The next one is going to be written from a different point of view, and is going to focus on Edgy and Brass torturing Tony!!! This one was only to set up whats happening in the next chapter! If you're wondering what the bitties I mentioned look like, check here
> 
> http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/

You frantically rush around the loft, throwing clothes haphazardly into the suitcase on your bed, not bothering to fold them, the entire time chattering quickly into a phone you were holding with your shoulder. Brass and Edgy watched you from the back of the sofa, occasionally pointing you in the direction of an item, getting a kick out of the chaos you were causing. The source of your frantic packing was Mr. Zhang, your new employer. He had called you early in the morning, asking you to come to his home, four states over, to look at an artifact he had purchased as well as attend a dinner meeting. Unfortunately though, you were not able to bring your buddies with you for this trip meaning you needed an over-night skeleton sitter. 

“No, please! I know its short notice, but surely you have someone!” You beg into the phone, chucking your toothbrush into the suitcase. 

“I’m sorry, but our agency has very few sitters trained in Bitty Sitting, and none of them work overnights.” The receptionist said in a snobby tone, “Now, have a good day!”

You groaned as she hung up, tugging at your hair in frustration. They were the fifth agency you had called, and the third to be booked. The other two shot you down just because Edgy and Brass were bitties, pissing you off immensely. Brass flipped through the phonebook, looking for another agency, shaking his head. 

“Are you sure we can’t come with ya, Ma?” Edgy asked.

“Yea, the hotel doesn’t allow pets, which you legally are….WAIT!!!” You jumped up and snagged the phonebook, flipping through the pages. 

You found the number and quickly dialed the number, crossing your fingers as the phone began to ring. When the receptionist answered you thought you were going to cry when they didn’t hang up on you when you explained that it was short notice. 

“We have a few people open right now, actually, and they can do over-night sitting! We just need to know the kind of pets you have.” The woman said happily.

“Ah,” you said, “I have two Bitty skeletons.”

“….skeletons?” the woman asked slowly, as if she didn’t believe you.

“Please, please tell me that you aren’t one of those agencies that refuse monster pets. I’m about at my end here, and I really can’t leave them alone,” You gave Edgy a look as you said this, and he gave you a huge smile in response. 

“No, no not at all!” the woman said quickly, “I actually have one of my own! A little Grillbitty elemental named Curly; he’s actually here with me, sitting in my coffee… It’s just that we don’t get many monster owners calling, let alone skeletons.”

“Do you have anyone who can watch them, though?” you ask as Edgy throws your red bra into the case and you mouth a thank you.

“Yes, yes! A young named Tony has watched a few bitties before, and we can have him there within two hours.” She chuckles, “You just pay him half when he gets there, half when you get back. Make sure you give him a list of things that need to be done.”

“Oh my god, thank you!” You sigh in relief, taking a moment to sit down, “Thank you so much!”

You exchanged goodbyes and you quickly wrote a list for the sitter before you plopped onto the sofa and let your arms flop to the cushions. Out of the corner of your eye you see Brass folding your clothes for you and you smile. God, he was a great pal. The scent of burning ozone was your only warning before you felt Edgy’s weight on your shoulder, and you quickly held your hand up to steady him so he wouldn’t fall. He slapped your hand away and sat on your shoulder, pouting. You turned to look at him, snickering at his pouty face, and gave him a quick smooch on the cheek. 

“Ma!” he wailed, whipping the smudged lipstick mark on the side of his cheek and head, “Gross!”

“You know you love it, Sugar Skull!” you snicker, maneuvering him so he was sitting between your breasts and you could look at him better. 

“No I don’t!” He argued, blushing, “And don’t call me that!”

“It’s cute,” Brass said, popping up on the back of the sofa beside you. 

“Don’t encourage them!” Edgy snapped, folding his arms and glaring down.

You cackled at this, and could hear Brass letting out a little laugh. It made you so happy that he was getting used to you two and was beginning to open up. It had been three days sense he had told you about his old human, and had been ecstatic when you told him that you would try to bring her to justice. Dr. Peacock was supposed to meet with you and Mr. Zhang tonight at dinner and you planned to ask for his help. You respected the man greatly and, knowing his love for Bitties, felt that he would be your biggest ally in finding the nurse, who you had learned was named Pauline. 

As the three of you sat comfortably, watching the TV on low, you heard a knock on the door. Moving Edgy back onto your shoulder, you answered the door. A young man was standing patiently, a wide smile on his face. He had shaggy auburn hair with a scruffy face. His features were even and he had light green eyes. In all, he was fairly attractive, but you only cared about how he would treat your tiny companions. 

“Hello!” He said happily, offering a hand to shake.

“You Tony?” You ask, eyeing him as you shake his hand.

“Yes, and I must say, Y/N, I’m very much looking forward to watching over your Bitties for the night!” he laughed as you showed him into the apartment. 

“Yea, well this is the first time I’ve left them with someone so watch yourself.” You say and lightly pull Edgy into your hands, “This is-“

“Oh my goodness, what a peculiar Cherry! I’ve never seen one so bright!” He gasped, leaning close to Edgy and wiggling his finger at him.

“Excuse you?!?” Edgy shrieked, biting onto Tony’s finger with ferocity. 

“Edgy no!” You gasp and quickly pry him off of Tony’s hand, “Wait until I leave!”

Brass began to cackle as you said that, and Edgy begrudgingly let go. Before you even had a good hold on him, Edgy blipped over to Brass, glaring at the man. 

“Sorry about that, Tony. First Aid crap is in the bathroom, by the way…I thought they said you’ve worked with Bitties before, though.” You say slowly, watching as he sucks his bleeding finger.

“I have!” He defends, “But never a mean little creature like that! I’ve worked with Softies, Lil’ Bros, Melons, Paprikas, and even Gs and Rays!”

“But never a Brassberry or Edgy?” You ask, slowly.

“No!”

“Well, my number is on the fridge, so if things get crazy you can call me. There’s a list of things that need to be done tonight, too. I’ll be back by ten tomorrow,” You said as you grabbed your suitcase off of the bed, “Edgy, Brass, I’m out of here! Can I get some good bye hugs?”

“Wait!” Tony gasped as they teleported to your shoulders and both hugged you, though Brass was a little more hesitant. 

You kissed the two of them on the cheeks, then ran out the door, calling over your shoulder, “The first half of the cash is on the table! Be good for the sitter guys, please don’t break anything important!”

Then you shut the door and bolted down the hall. If you didn’t hurry you were going to miss your flight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!!!! Tony's going to be in hell!


	11. Edgy Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter! It was kind of hard without Reader in it, but I hope everyone likes it!

Tony turned from the door and looked at the two skeletons standing on the back of the couch, glaring at him. When he made eye contact with the red one he had mistaken for a Cherry, he swore he saw nothing but malicious intent. He could tell that this bitty, this Edgy, was going to make his stay much harder than he had originally thought. Looking to the other, though, he got a much more ominous feeling. 

He heard the woman mention that he was a Brassberry, and though he had heard of them he had never seen one before. When he met Brass’s eyes, it seemed as if the room temperature had dropped significantly, even though it was mid-summer and the windows were open. The stone faced, bored look the slightly taller skeleton gave him sent chills down Tony’s spine and he was quick to break eye contact. 

“So,” he coughed, rubbing the back of his head, “I’m super looking forward to getting to know you two! I’m Tony, and you two are?”

“Brass,” the skeleton in the bomber jacket said before pointing to the other, “Edgy. Good luck.”

With that, the cracked skeleton slid down the cushion, out of Tony’s sight, and turned the TV on. Tony looked from the spot where the skeleton was, to the one in the red hoodie. His smile seemed to stretch across his face in a disturbing and unnatural way, and before Tony could say anything, the skeleton disappeared, teleporting away.

“Where’s he go?!” Tony gasped, looking around quickly.

“The dollhouse,” called Brass as Tony moved around the sofa to look for Edgy, “It’s where all his prank stuff is. Don’t expect me to help you, there’s a Bigfoot marathon today that I’ve been waiting all week for so you’re on your own. Word of advice though; take that nose ring out. It’s the first thing he’ll go for. And hide your wallet, he knows how to internet shop. I suggest you keep it in your underwear.”

Tony gave Brass a confused look before bolting to the dollhouse. Bending onto his hands and knees, Tony peeked into the second floor window. There was the Barbie shower, but the lights in the room were off and there was no sign of Edgy. Moving to the second room he could see shredded fabric and a small bed, but again no Edgy. Finally, he looked in the first floor window. There was a flash of red before he felt a stabbing pain in his eye. As Tony went to pull away, he felt a sharp tug on his nose stud and looked down. Edgy was looking at him through the window, cackling, his gold tooth shining. Before Tony could retaliate, Edgy was gone again, having teleported away. 

Tony heard him call from somewhere inside the dollhouse, “Man, I’m gonna have a GREAT time!”

After an hour and a half Tony, with a painfully sore face, flopped onto the sofa beside Brass and groaned. He had been trying to get Edgy out of the house, which resulted in many eye pokes, bites, cuts, and, as Brass had predicted, an empty hole where the nose stud had been. Edgy had taken great joy in torturing Tony, giving him a glimmer of hope that he would behave, only to cause another injury to the poor man. 

“I-is he always like this?” Tony groaned to Brass.

“Ssssshhhh!” Brass hissed and turned the TV up. 

Tony frowned and picked the list Y/N had left up and scanned it before noticing a second list. He quickly scanned the first one.

1\. Brass has control of TV tonight (don’t let Edgy try to punk him out, it will cause a fight)  
2\. Edgy likes Extra mustard on his food, Brass likes his meat raw  
3\. Clean Brass’s head. Warning; He may fight  
4\. They sleep in the bed, please don’t change that.   
5\. Clean between skeletons’ toes during bath time. Wear gloves, you WILL get bitten.  
NOTE: Brass is pretty chill, and shouldn’t give you too much trouble. Just let him do his thing, and make sure to clean his head.

Tony nodded before flipping to the second paper. The list was considerably longer, and was nothing but how to handle Edgy. The more he looked at the list, the more Tony began to worry.

1\. Hide sharp objects from Edgy.  
2\. Hide scissors from Edgy  
3\. Hide all adhesives from Edgy  
4\. Hide saran-wrap from Edgy  
5\. Do not give Edgy sweets after 8pm  
6\. Edgy is not allowed to take Brass’s food.  
7\. Do not let Edgy watch CreepyPasta before bed  
8\. Do not let Edgy shop online  
9\. Keep Edgy away from slick liquids  
10\. Do not let Edgy alone in the bathroom. EVER.

“Why is there so much more on Edgy than you?” Tony asked, frowning. 

“He’s higher maintenance and needs more attention,” Brass responded, “Anyway, it’s a commercial.”

With that, the skeleton stood and stretched briefly before teleporting to the kitchenette. Tony watched as the bitty used his magic to open one of the cabinet doors and get a bag of chocolate marshmallows down. After his snack was in his hands, he got a large bottle of mustard as well and blipped back to the sofa. Tony watched in amusement as Brass sunk his sharp teeth into the marshmallow, humming contently as the flavor hit his tongue.

“Edgy,” Brass called, not taking his eyes off of the TV, “Wanna watch this with me? I got your mustard.”

After a few minutes of silence Edgy popped into existence on the far side of the sofa, eyeing Tony. He slowly moved to sit beside the other skeleton, making sure Brass was between Tony and himself. It was obvious that Edgy did not like the poor man’s presence, and Brass rolled his eyes at his friend’s behavior. 

“Give it a rest,” Brass snorted, turning the volume up as the commercials ended, “He’s here to make sure you don’t set the place on fire.”

Edgy only pouted and tried to get a drink from the large condiment bottle. Without a word, Brass handed him a bendy straw, and Tony wondered where the hell the bigger skeleton had been hiding it. Edgy hummed in thanks and the two seemed to settle in, eyes locked on the screen. 

Tony sighed and smiled. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, he thought. They seem to have calmed down. He leaned back and got comfortable on the sofa with the skeletons and began to slowly drift off, listening to the narrator drone on about Bigfoot and before long, the poor man had fallen asleep.

 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Yes!”

“Y/N isn’t going to be happy you used all her dye.”

Shuddup Brass, this’ll be hilarious!” 

Tony felt a weight on his shoulder and let out a groan as he woke up. Bleary eyed, he went to rub his face, only to have a hand full of peanut butter smeared in his eyes. He let out a yelp and pulled his sticky hand away from his face and looked at it on confusion. There were bits of hair stuck to his hand as well, though they were a different color than his own. Edgy’s cackling was what finally jolted him out of his groggy state, and Tony glanced over at the skeleton, which had teleported to the kitchenette and out of reach. Edgy was holding a pair of scissors, and standing on a box of hair dye, his eye alight with red and cackling his bony ass off. 

Feeling his stomach drop, Tony bolted to the bathroom as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, he did not notice the clear saran-wrap across the top of the bathroom door and ran face first into it. He let out a yelp and staggered back, the saran-wrap sticking to the peanut butter on his face. After a few minutes of stumbling around the apartment like an idiot and fighting with the sticky plastic paper, Tony finally got to the bathroom mirror and stared in shock at his reflection. A mohawk. Edgy had given him a mohawk, and had dyed his hair. Tony was about to cry when he realized that the little monster had also shaved one of his eyebrows off. All he could do was stare in horror at himself. 

“Hey Tony,” Brass called, snapping him out of his trance, “Are you going to make us lunch or what?”

Tony trembled in anger before shrieking, “Make it yourself!” and locking himself in the bathroom. 

Brass rolled his eyes and went back to watching the TV, not caring about the man’s breakdown he was having in the bath tub. When the sobbing reached him and Edgy began to laugh again, Brass only turned the volume up. He only glanced over once from his show to notice Edgy poring laundry detergent on the floor in front of the bathroom. He momentarily wondered if he should warn Tony, but decided that it wasn’t worth the effort and went back to his show. 

After another twenty minutes, the distraught man came out of the bathroom, slipping on the floor, and made his way to the fridge. He noticed Y/N’s number and wondered if he should give her a ring, but a part of him doubted that t would do any real good. Edgy had already destroyed his hair, what more could he do? Tony opened the fridge and found the diced beef for stir fry and slowly began to prepare it. He made sure to leave some out for Brass as he made the dish. No longer upbeat and happy, Tony let the two know that he had made food and went to sit on the sofa again. When Brass left for commercial, he grabbed the remote and flipped the channel to ‘Mike and Molly’ and let out a hollow chuckle as he watched the show.

“Hey!” Edgy growled, biting Tony’s elbow, “Brass was watching that!”

“Well now I’m watching this,” was Tony’s response as he pushed Edgy to the other end of the couch. 

Edgy almost slammed into Brass from the force of the push, but the other skeleton managed to catch and steady him. Edgy stood up, brushing Brass’s hands off, and growled at the man.

“Gimme the remote, you dick!” Edgy snarled before lunging at the man. 

Before he could reach him, though, he was engulfed by teal magic. He turned to glare at Brass, who looked rather pissed, himself, but relaxed when Brass gently sat him on the arm of the sofa. 

“Tony,” he said calmly, “you should change channel back, I’m missing my show. I’m sure you noticed Y/N’s note that I get TV control today.”

“Yea, well I’m the sitter and I’m tired of that crap,” Tony growled. 

“I wasn’t asking,” Brass said, eye socket glowing teal. 

Before he could retort, a floating dog’s head appeared only a few inches from Tony’s face. It opened its mouth and fired a bright, burning light right beside his head, singeing his ear in the process. All of the color seemed to drain from his face and he shakily handed the remote to Brass before making his way to the kitchenette in a daze. Without really thinking, Tony pulled the phone number from the fridge and slowly began to dial the numbers. 

“Hello?” a voice said after a few rings.

“Y/N, its Tony. I-” 

“Hey, Tony it’s a really bad time right now. I’m in the middle of an appraisal and can’t talk. I’ll call you later!”

“W-WAIT, Y/N!”

“Tell the boys I love them!”

Before he could finish the line went dead. Tony stared at the phone in horror before turning back to the two skeletons. Brass was watching his marathon again, and Edgy was nodding off beside him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Slowly, he moved and sat back on the edge of the sofa, as far from the two as he could.

“Tony, I know this is your first time working with aggressive bitties, but let me give you some advice,” Brass said, slinging an arm protectively around Edgy, “Never push another bitty in front of a Brassberry. We’re pretty protective of others. In fact, you’re lucky I didn’t give you a whole new face. Now, I suggest you chill and do what Y/N paid you to do.”  
Tony swallowed and nodded as Brass continued, “Edgy’s been good to me, for the most part, and I’m not going to let you hurt him because he made you mad. S’not cool to try and hurt someone so much smaller than you.”

Tony nodded again, watching as Brass rubbed Edgy’s shoulder and let out a deep sigh. 

“You know, I was the one that suggested the mohawk. I think it looks so much better than that mop you had.” Brass said after a few minutes, smiling. 

“You-”

“Just trust me, man. It’s not bad as it seems. Edgy won’t try anything else tonight, that I can assure you. I think he wore himself out.”

Tony only groaned and threw his head back on the sofa and propped his feet on the coffee table. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one wasn't as nice as my other chapters, but my heart wasn't completely in this one. I'm not really a big prankster, and I personally don't like pranks too much, so this was hard for me to write. :/
> 
> I found these two tumblr accounts that I AM IN LOVE WITH!!! The Sans one especially! I really wann cuddle him! Here they are :)
> 
> http://sansafterdark.tumblr.com/  
> http://papsafterdark.tumblr.com/


	12. Welcome Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you come home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! things have been hellish lately. Here's the next chapter, I'm so sorry its short!!!

You sighed happily as you flopped onto the sofa, throwing your evil pumps across the room with a curse and covered your eyes with your wrist. Tony had left, promising you that he would never again watch your tiny friends, though you couldn’t really blame him. From what you had gathered, the two had been hellions, but at least they hadn’t wrecked the house too badly. You of coarse compensated the poor man for his torture, paying triple the fee as an apology for his hair and obviously damaged psyche. You were just happy that he had cleaned Edgy’s mess. 

Speaking of Edgy, the small skeleton was nestled into the crook of your neck, after having sliced into your earlobe with his needle teeth upon your return. He had refused to leave your shoulder, even going so far as biting your finger when you tried to move him to give him a hug. It seemed that he was bent on staying at his perch, weather you wanted him to or not. 

Brass, on the other hand, had quietly waited on the back of the sofa for you to come to him, before saying hello and hesitantly sitting in your lap. He was much more reserved, asking how the flight and trip were, and if you had information for him. You were happy to tell him that Dr. Peacock was more than happy to help, furious when you told him about Brass’s state when you had found him. He had taken it upon himself to find Pauline and bring her to justice. Brass had tears in his eyes when you said this, and you couldn’t help but scoop him up and plant a kiss on his cheek and give him a good cuddle. 

More than anything, you were just happy to be home. You really hated leaving the boys alone, but they were grounded for the night for treating Tony badly, though it was more for principal than you really caring about the man. After checking them and making sure they were both fine, you carefully rolled over and laid on your back, Brass sitting between your breasts and Edgy laying across your neck, and yawned. Jet lag sucked, and you were exhausted. Edgy was already asleep, his little body like a scarf across your throat, and Brass was a bit bleary eyed himself, curling up against your chest and making himself comfortable. 

“Nap time,” you yawned again, rubbing Brass’s head with a finger, “Love you guys,”

Edgy muttered something that sounded like an agreement, and as you fell asleep you heard Brass say, “Love you too…Mama.”

 

“Y/N! How’s it been?”Al called, waving at you from the kitchen as you walked into the shop before bringing his butcher knife down on a slab of meat.

“Good,” you call back as you slip into a booth. 

Brass and Edgy slip from your shoulders and walk over to the menu. Edgy was suggesting different foods to Brass, as he didn’t have a favorite yet. Edgy was pushing for the sand cooked Arabic goat, which his friend was seriously considering. You wanted a gyro, yourself, and told them that you would share if they wanted to try. 

“Good to see you, Brass!” Al laughed as he came to take your orders, “Y/N got you all patched up, and I’m keeping an ear out about that nurse. I know what these two want, you got a craving for anything in particular?”

Brass blushed a bit at Al’s loud voice and said, “Edgy keeps saying the goat, so I’ll try it.”

Al chuckled and left to prepare the food, leaving the three of you at the table to talk. You noticed that there were other Bitties in the restaurant as well, and couldn’t help but smile at this. You rubbed Edgy’s head in thought and smiled at Brass. Recently, he had began to call you ‘Mama,’ though quietly and often when he thought you couldn’t hear him. It made you smile every time and you were so happy he had finally warmed up to you. As you watched your little friends chat about nothing in particular, an idea struck you. 

“You guys want to go to a horse ranch this weekend?” you asked, and the two looked at you as if you had grown a second head, “My family’s having a small reunion at my brother’s ranch this weekend. I usually skip them, but do you guys want to go?”

“Sure,” Brass shrugged, trying to act cool, but you could see the excitement in his eyes at the thought of seeing a real, live horse. 

Edgy tugged at his hoodie nervously, and you smiled and kissed his head, saying, “Don’t worry, Sugar Skull, it’ll be fine. Don’t you want to meet your uncle and grandparents?”

He blinked, eyes widening at that thought, before blushing at the silly nickname.

“Whatever,” he growled, looking away, “If Brass wants to go I guess I’ll deal with it.”

You chuckled and kissed them both, excited about the two of them meeting your family. You giggled at the thought of Brass with a horse as your food came, and almost choked while eating when you laughed at the thought of Edgy trying to ride one. Oh, you were very much looking forward to this weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Good, bad?  
> Let me know if you have any ideas as to how it should progress, or any funny things Edgy can do to mess with Reader. :)


End file.
